


Language Barrier

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [23]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Leanne learns how to speak from all the wrong people.Update: Added a part with everyone's favorite gremlin child: Ylgr. Inspired by all the "Silence, bottom!" posts on Tumblr.





	Language Barrier

“Ah… Reyson… Kiran.” Leanne said softly.

“Hm? Oh, hello, sister.” Reyson nodded to her. Kiran looked up from their notebook with a smile.

“Hey there, Leanne! I heard from Alfonse and Sharena that you were practicing your language skills. How are you doing so far?”

“Yes… Um…” Leanne cleared her throat. “What do you call a fake… A fake noodle?”

Kiran went shock still. Reyson raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“An… Impasta!” Leanne displayed her new language skills proudly.

“Um… Congratulations.” Reyson said, the joke clearly flying over his head. Kiran, however, shook their head, took Leanne’s hand in their own, and gave her a blinding smile.

“Leanne,” they said sweetly, “never talk to that person again. Now, excuse me. I must go speak with someone.”

Reyson wondered what Hector’s sudden screeches of pain had to do with the situation.

 

* * *

 

“Ohohoho…” Leanne let out a strange giggle. Kiran went pale.

“Leanne?” Reyson asked.

“I am just a normal girl!”

Winter!Tharja was immediately sent to the bench.

 

* * *

 

“What are theses?” Leanne pointed to a patch of flowers.

_“LEGION!”_

 

* * *

 

“YEET!” Leanne called out cheerfully during battle.

Kiran threw themselves onto the ground and began to sob about how they themselves also corrupted such a pure, innocent soul.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Naesala…” Leanne sighed in a very Faye-esque way.

_“What!?”_ Reyson screeched.

Kiran sighed and put their head in their hands as Reyson began to interrogate his sister. “Why can’t I summon normal heroes…”

“Well, that’s why they’re heroes.” Alfonse shook his head in exasperation. “Perhaps Leanne will benefit from those reading sessions Nino goes to. She’ll learn how to read, and pick up on more normal language skills.”

“Oh, I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

"Leanne," Reyson frowned at his younger sister, "I've noticed that you've been causing the summoner a lot of trouble lately. What is going on?"

"Hmm..." Leanne thought for a moment, a delicate finger tapping her chin. "Um..."

"Yes?"

"Silence, bottom!"

"..."

"..."

"... KIRAN WHERE DOES THIS DAMNED CASTLE KEEP THE WINE."

"Wh-What? Reyson, wait—GYACK!"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you @ me, you know that Hector would teach bad dad jokes to Leanne.
> 
> Anyways, hi! I'm not dead.
> 
> Applications and family crises take a lot out of you. Hopefully I'll post a lot more this year, but I'm still quite busy, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> Fun fact: I haven't actually summoned Leanne yet, but I did summon Reyson, so maybe expect a fic on that and Kiran's interactions with him? But anyways, the idea for this fic came from the Forging Bonds event.
> 
> Personal fact: I actually speak with a British accent even though I've lived in the US all my life. Where did it come from? I have no idea.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and feel free to leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed this!


End file.
